


【豹冬】Beast

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Obedience, Past Brainwashing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>喵国内战宫斗背景</p>
            </blockquote>





	【豹冬】Beast

特查拉少年时曾在这片山岩下遇见一只雄鹿。

持矛狩猎是瓦坎达人锻炼勇气和意志的运动，年轻的王子和侍从们像祖先一样手执长矛，赤足在荒野间奔走，一头花豹引领他们找到饮水的羚羊群，兽群喧哗，一哄而散，在兴奋狂热的追逐中他们逐渐分散开来，特查拉追着一头已快要耗尽体力的羚羊跃过沟壑，冲进低树林，奄奄一息的动物濒死挣扎，用最后的力气拔足狂奔，他掷出手中长矛，石矛分开草丛，传来沉重的落水声。

特查拉走进草丛查看，被茂密植物所遮蔽，在高峭的山岩下方有一泓清澈水源，人类出现在视线中的一刻，埋头饮水的野兽们惊恐躁动起来，羚羊的足迹覆盖上豹子的抓痕，慌不择路冲入低树高草丛中。像是被风暴扫过地面，一瞬间就空荡荡的水边只剩下一头雄鹿，它高大、美丽，有着闪闪发亮的光滑皮毛，挺拔锐利分叉如花纹的角，矫健修长的脖颈四肢，和一双温柔安静的大眼睛。它隔着湖水抬头凝望，远远地与特查拉对视，那一瞬间它美得令人窒息，让年轻的王子内心悸动，他想要抓住它、喂饲它、梳理它美丽的皮毛，给它挂上铃铛在他的花园里驯养这头美丽的动物。

而那头鹿已经优雅地转身，消失在山岩背后。

“你要点水吗？”他问那个蜷缩在山洞深处的男人，男人贴着粗糙石壁蹲坐在地上，头埋在膝盖里，徒劳地想将自己缩进岩石，用那条血迹斑驳的金属手臂挡在身前。“我知道这里有一处水源。”他应当需要进食、饮水、以及清洁伤口，而男人只是一言不发，仿佛那被血浸透的只是一块石头。

我不再做这样的事了。男人说。他刚从深眠中被紧急唤醒，握拳、松开、握拳，金属片张合滑动着进行力量调节，最后一次校准，他注视着那条光洁崭新的振金手臂，总是湿润的绿色眼睛灰蒙蒙的，疲惫而迷茫。我已经不再杀人了。他咕哝着。警报的红灯尖叫着闪烁起来，叛军和他们带来的雇佣兵包围了这个治疗中心，他深深吸气，冲了出去，穿过火力封锁徒手撕开一辆装甲车。

Beast。入侵者们惊恐低语或是在死亡面前尖叫，一个英语单字，带着残暴和恐怖的意味，来自外界——那些自认为他们就代表了整个文明世界的人。他们定义野兽是带来恐慌和杀戮的凶残无理性的罪恶化身，是因为他们就是如此创造了野兽，对抗、驯服，鞭子、刀与绳，为着流血和死亡的目的用更加血腥残忍的手段制造了野兽。瓦坎达人不会称呼它为Beast。在他们的语言中，游荡在荒野与草原的生灵的存在自然而平和，与日升月落、四季交替一样是伴随瓦坎达人从生到死的一部分。

特查拉愿意在冬天收留一头迷路的鹿，看它休憩、饮水、恢复健康，之后他们会安静地互相凝望和远离。而巴基呢，他并不是一头迷路的鹿。他是一头闯进瓦坎达的野兽，来自外界，被人制造出来的野兽。野兽为恐慌和杀戮而生，野兽为被驯服而生。

“我得去给你弄点水。”特查拉最后宣布。男人终于有所反应，他慢慢抬起头看向特查拉，透过被血污凝结的头发，他的目光恐惧而迟缓。

“不……”他低声呢喃着，“请……请不要走……”

“听着，巴基。”特查拉走回到巴基身前，半蹲下握住他的金属手臂，甲片在被碰触的一瞬间耸立起来，发出咯咯的响声，特查拉脱下了头盔但仍穿着黑豹的振金战衣，他的手安抚性地握紧，压制住这个前杀手的本能反应。“我们都需要恢复体力，你还有两处伤口大量失血，必须摄入水分，还有你的新手臂，”他看了一眼男人的左肩，战斗服的左袖已经被撕下，金属与肉体的结合处红肿得厉害，有些地方已经呈现出乌青的颜色。“36小时之后你的身体才能完全消除排异反应，现在冰敷一下有助于恢复你的战斗力。”

“你得振作一点巴基，在事情解决之前你都不能死知道吗。我的好兄弟想办法让美国人压下了泽莫的消息，现在维也纳爆炸案还算在你头上，而我是勾结九头蛇杀手弑父篡位的凶手。这样的内战毫无意义，我们俩都得逃出去，去找美国队长，去抓回泽莫把真相公布给瓦坎达民众。在那之前，我们可不能死在野地里。”

“你应该用那组词。”男人的声音嘶哑干裂。“如果……如果你要把我一个人留在这里的话，你应该用那个……来保证，我是安全的。”

冬兵的控制词组。在寻找解除控制的方法期间，特查拉和他的科学小组在征得巴基同意后对这组词语和它的运行机制进行了足够多的实验和研究，它是一个自反馈装置，深度催眠与植入芯片物理改变脑电波的组合，启动后能够屏蔽包括痛觉在内的外界信息干扰，持续时间3.5-4小时，但2小时后控制力即开始减退，期间若受控者失去意识有可能会削短控制时间——遗憾的是这些研究对于去除控制并没有什么用，但特查拉记得那个词组，俄语单词、音调、手势、步伐，他不止一次对巴基念出过这组词。

我信任你。巴基大口喘气，在换气的间隙努力对他挤出一个小小的苍白微笑。这是安全的。是为了治疗。他对特查拉说，对自己说。开始吧，我没事。然而在特查拉念出第一个单词的时候他浑身肌肉绷紧，头不受控制地向后仰去。Longing。他张开了嘴渴求着呼吸，红润的嘴唇剧烈颤抖着，他的嘴唇那么湿——那么软，像一尾脱水的，依然灵活的鱼。

痛苦来源于他的肌肉记忆。身边的科学家小声告诉特查拉。绿色眼睛从恐慌到绝望，泪水滑落，留下一片空白，从痛苦到驯服，这就是他们如何创造冬兵的过程。那些词语就像一个开关，物理性的作用于冬兵的身体，他是不可能靠意志摆脱的。

但现在他凭着自己的自由意志，愿意将这组词交给他。

“不，巴基，你不用这么紧张。他们不可能这么快就找到我们。”

“……我不能相信我自己，更不能去相信运气。”

他仰起头沉沉地靠上山壁，满脸血污疲惫，金属手臂垂了下来，安静地搁在地面上，在特查拉替他抹去眼睫上凝着的血块时也毫无动静。“我会被控制。如果你没有这样做的话……如果他们找到了我，我甚至没有准备好一颗毒药来应付它。”

“那好。”多说无益。特查拉是战士和国王，一个领导者，他从来不是个拖延不决的人。他退开两步，注视着巴基的脸，注视着他因为恐惧而颤抖的睫毛和不停翕动的鼻翼，念出第一个词。

“Longing。”

这是个勇敢的男人，特查拉想。

“Rusted。”

那双绿色的眼睛瞪得极大，金属手指握紧成拳，咔咔作响。

“Seventeen。”

男人猛地嚎叫一声，一下站了起来，弓紧脊背，喉头滚动着发出野兽般的哀嚎。

“Daybreak。”

他的脸被挡在头发下面，只有胸腔里回荡着的仿佛吐出内脏碎片一样的嘶哑声音，昭示男人忍受着的极大痛苦。

“Furnace。”

野兽一样断断续续的嘶吼，他抬起了金属手臂，拳头横在胸前，一个攻击性的姿势，也许下一秒拳头就要敲碎控制者的头骨。

“Nine。”

特查拉后退了一步，全神贯注地看着这只自愿被他重新束缚的野兽，等待着可能的攻击。

“Benign。”

但是他没有。

“Homecoming。”

嘶吼声慢慢平息，他擂鼓般的心跳和剧烈到抽搐的呼吸声都安静了下来。

“One。”

站在那里的士兵平静得像一座不可动摇的石像。

“Freight car。”

他跪了下来，跪在他的主人面前，安静而驯服。

“士兵？”

“请吩咐。”

他能用三十国语言说这个。声音柔软，让人忍不住想伸手抚摸他的头发。特查拉走过去，伸出手，将他从地上拉了起来。

特查拉是一个国王，生而为王，他已习惯别人向他跪拜和臣服。他喜欢美丽闪耀的事物，像是这双柔软湿润的绿色眼睛。美丽、强健、温柔而驯服的野兽，从属者，他喜欢这些，但不是现在，不是对着以自由意志选择了将自己交给他的巴基。

他不是一头自由的鹿，他们之间没有经过在微风和阳光中追逐与捕获的游戏。他是野兽，因痛苦折磨而生，伤痕累累，天性反抗，却注定要一次次被驯服——这并不是真正的驯服，仅仅是皮鞭和电流建立的令人厌恶的枷锁。即使如此，当特查拉想要帮助他逃走，给他自由时，他也愿意忍受痛苦和恐惧，将自己完完全全交给他作为回报。

特查拉不会背弃他的信任，也绝不会放弃这个人。

“你做得很好，士兵。”他微笑着拍了拍巴基的手，“好好的待在这里，守护我们的洞穴，等我回来。”

总有一天他会真正驯服他，这只美丽、强大、自由的生灵。他们会在风中互相追逐，一点点相互靠近，他会用力量捕获他，但绝不伤害他，只是满怀爱意梳理他的头发，用果实和甜言蜜语喂养他。白天他们共同战斗，守护瓦坎达和他的子民，晚上他们在花园里漫步，看着他在自己怀里仰头微笑，湖水一样湿润的绿眼睛在星光下闪闪发光。

他们仍在困境和跋涉之中，而特查拉已经迫不及待地期望着驯服巴基的这一天。

 

END.


End file.
